The process of globalization has greatly increased economic, political and social interdependence among countries of the world, which in turn has had a profound effect on health. Global Health must be addressed using an ethical interdisciplinary, intersectoral framework, which can be applied in developing and developed nations, to generate new knowledge that can be translated into measurable, concrete actions aimed at improving the health of the world's population. Funds obtained through this planning grant will be employed to carry out the necessary groundwork to create and implement a collaborative, inter-disciplinary program, capitalizing on the research and teaching in crucial areas on globalization and health undertaken by INSP faculty, by our partner institutions and by other collaborating institutions. Underlying our efforts is the belief that only through an inter- and multi-disciplinary approach can public health issues in a globalized society be effectively approached and resolved. Our efforts will be centered on three specific aims: To create a resource-base within the INSP to support and inform the process of creating a global health curriculum to increase the skill base on this topic. To lay the foundation for the development of a comprehensive, interdisciplinary Global Health training program through partnerships with Mexican academic institutions in the health, social and behavioral studies as well as economic, policy and law studies. To raise awareness and foster interdisciplinary research on Global Health issues at the INSP which will facilitate the integration of research and teaching activities within Mexico and throughout the Americas, creating synergies across disciplines and schools promoting the Global Health programs. A Working Group of INSP professor-researchers, with the guidance of an Advisory Board of qualified experts in Global Health issues will lay the foundation for a comprehensive, multi-disciplinary global health curriculum with the projected en product of a proposal for a Framework for Global Health Studies in the Americas. The program will strengthen capacity and integrate individual efforts into a synergistic program in Mexico to respond to global health concerns. The outcome of these efforts will be a high caliber Global Health training program for professionals which will prepare them to analyze, address and respond to the public health challenges and needs of developing countries -particularly those in the Americas-in the context of an increasingly globalized and interconnected world. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]